poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Explaination/Discovering the Parasail (Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic Park III)
This is the scene of how explanations and discovering the parasail goes in Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic Park III. Paul Kirby: (Grunts) Amanda Kirby: No, no, no. Please don't. Stop. Please. Alan Grant: It's time you did some explaining Mr. Kirby. Li Showron: Yeah,what's going on? Meilin Rae: We almost eaten by Spinosaurus. Madison Taylor: You need to explained to us right now. Kero: You trick us and you lied to us too. Sakura Avalon: And we don't like playing tricks and lie to us. So tell us what happened from the very beginning? Max Taylor: Like now! (the team is shown a picture of Eric) Paul Kirby: We called everyone, we did everything we could. No one would help us. The Coastal Rico Government said this was a "no-fly zone." The US Embessey, that's our US Embessey; told us we should accept the inevitable. Can you believe that?! Lor Mcquarrie: So let me get this straight, you had a 12-year old go para-sailing alone? Paul Kirby: No! Amanda Kirby: He wasn't alone, he was with a friend. Runo Misaki: What friend? Paul Kirby: Ben Hiledbrand. Amanda Kirby: Paul and I divorced over a year ago. Dr. Z: Divorced? Alan Grant: Alright, so why us? Paul Kirby: He said we needed someone who've been on the island before. Udesky: Yes, but I did not tell you to kidnap somebody! Alan Grant: We have never been on this island. Paul Kirby: Sure you have, you wrote that book. Zoe Drake: That was Isla Nublar, stupid! This is Isla Sorna a.k.a Site B! Udesky: You mean there are two islands with dinosaurs? Doraemon: Yes. The Kirby's: Alright, you stay out of this! Alan: Alright, so how long have they been missing? Paul Kirby: Eight weeks. Amanda Kirby: Almost eight weeks now. Alan Grant: Guys. We'll go back to the plane, salvage what we can. Then we make for the coast. Dan Kuso: Sounds good if you ask me. Godou Kusanagi: Agree. Sunset Shimmer: Good idea. Paul Kirby: Dr. Grant, we're not leaving this island without our son. Alan Grant: Then you can go and look for him. Or you can stick with us, as long as you don't hold us up. Either way, you portably won't get off this island alive. (They walk off) (Kirby and Amanda look to Udesky) Paul Kirby: What do we do? (Udesky is clearly at a loss, but for everyone's reassurance he tries to mutter some brio) Udesky: Well, I think we should start searching for your son. In the direction they're going. Paul Kirby: Excellent. (They follow after Grant, Billy and the others) (The survivors search through the wreckage, trying to find anything useful. The task is grim. Mindful of Grant's warnings, they move quickly and quietly. Udesky picks up a gun out of the swampy water. The barrel is bent almost 90 degrees, unless. Billy finds his camera, intact. Digging a change of clothes out of his suitcase, Paul steps around the side of the plane to change. He's in his underwear before he notices Amanda is also there changing) Paul Kirby: Sorry. Amanda Kirby: Nothing you haven't seen before. (A beat. Amanda looks over as they get dressed) Amanda Kirby: (CONT'D) How much weight have you lost? Paul Kirby: Twenty, twenty-fire pounds. I've been swimming at the Y. Amanda Kirby: You hate to swim. Paul Kirby: People change. (A nod to mean, that's the truth) Paul Kirby: (CONT'D) You look good. Amanda Kirby: So do you. (They make brief eye contact, which Amanda breaks. Around the side, Billy is taking photos of a giant footprint the dinosaur left in the mud during its attack on the plane. Grant looks over) Rex Ancient: That footprint was so big. Alan Grant: How would you classify it? Billy: Obviously a superpredator. (best guess) Suchomimus. That snout. Alan Grant: They never got that big. Billy: Baryonyx? Alan Grant: Not with that sail. (Billy gives up) Spinosaurus Aegypticus. Billy: I don't remember that on InGen's list. Alan Grant: That's because it wasn't on their list. Who knows what else they were up to? (Billy looks past Grant to see Paul approaching. He's struggling with the straps on his backpack. turning in circles. Billy regards him with suspicion) Billy: So Mr. Kirby, tell me, when you climbed K2, did you base camp at 25- or 30,000 feet? Paul Kirby: Thirty-thousand, I think. Closer to the top. Billy: About a thousand feet above it, actually. (closer) Most mountain-climbers remember how tall that mountains were. (Paul knows he's caught) Alan Grant: There is no such thing as Kirby Enterprises, is there? Paul Kirby: There is. I own a place called Kirby Paint and Title Plus. We're out in the Westgate Shopping Center in Enid, Oklahoma. The "plus" is for bathroom fixtures, fireplaces accessories, patio furniture. Stuff like that. Billy: I don't suppose that check you wrote us is any good. Udesky: He paid us half up front. Cash. Paul Kirby: Mortgaged everything we had to do it. Even the store. and if we make it off this island with my son, I swear, I'll make good on the money I owe you. I don't care if it takes me the rest of my life. (Grant and Udesky exchange a dubious glance) Udesky: However long that is. (Amanda, Paul, Billy, Udesky, Grant, walk through the jungle) Amanda Kirby: Eric! Alan Grant: Quiet! Paul Kirby: (loud whisper to Amanda) Stop that. Dr. Grant says this is dangerous territory. Amanda Kirby: Well we should split up or something. We can cover twice the area. Paul Kirby: No, Dr. Grant says... Amanda Kirby: Dr. Grant says this, Dr. Grant says that... Paul Kirby: Well what's the use of hiring an expert if your not going to listen to him? Amanda Kirby: Because "Dr. Grant" isn't looking for Eric. Dr. Grant is looking for the coast. Paul Kirby: Fine...and when the Tricyclatops comes after you, don't come crying to me. Amanda Kirby: Oh, don't worry about that. Paul Kirby: What? Amanda Kirby: Nothing. Paul Kirby: What did you say? Amanda Kirby: Nothing. Paul Kirby: What did you say! Amanda Kirby: Just drop it Paul! (The Kirby's conversation trails off into the jungle. Udesky moves up next to Grant and Billy) Udesky: If they split up, I'm going with you. (And as they continue forward, Billy spots something in the trees ahead. A parasail chute is caught in the branches of a tree. A yellow life vest hangs limply from a branch. Paul rushes over, unsnags it, and examines the label) Doraemon: Look at that. Sue: What is that? Rod: It's a parasail chute. Paul Kirby: Young adult. Amanda Kirby: Eric... Udesky: (O.S) Hey. Got something here. (All turn to see Udesky holding up a camcorder encased in a waterproof shell) Amanda Kirby: That's Ben's! (She grabs it from Udesky and pops open the housing. She tries the power switch on the camcorder, but the battery's dead. Udesky pull out a flashlight from his pack and looks to Amanda) Udesky: Here, give that to me. (And as Udesky fiddles with the flashlight, Grant and Billy consider the parasail) Billy: It looks intact. Alan Grant: We should take it with us to signal any planes. Udesky: (O.S) I think I've got it. Udesky has rigged the wires on the flashlight so that the batteries can be used to power the camcorder. He brings a live wire to back of the camcorder. A red power light comes on. Amanda Kirby: It works! Udesky: I don't know for how long. (Udesky swings the tiny screen out and pushes play. The others crowd around) ON THE SCREEEN (Eric and Ben play frisbee on the beach) Zander: Who's that? Paul Kirby: (O.S.) (excited) That's him. That’s Eric! Amanda Kirby: (O.S.) I filmed this the morning they left. (Ben catches the frisbee, checks his watch and motions to Eric. Eric runs over, and Ben puts his arm around him as they run to the camera. Paul reacts to this image but holds his tongue) THE VIDEO SCREEN - (The image now CUTS to a shot from aboard Enrique's boat speeding towards ISLA SORNA -- the start of the movie. Eric points excitedly at the island and smiles at the camera. We replay the opening moments of the movie from Ben and Eric's perspective, soaring high until... Eric: Ben! Ben: Unclip the line! THE JUNGLE - (A pan from face to face of all watching this tape with a mixture of hope and nausea.) ON SCREEN - (Angle again with Ben's legs in the foreground. Falling fast) Ben: (CONT'D) Hand on! Hang on buddy! (Now the camera penetrates the jungle canopy and the picture and sound become complete chaos: screams from the both, branches breaking, flashes of Ben and Eric's frightened faces as the camera is buffeted in all directions. With a lurch the terrifying descent in finally over, and the jungle floor is just ten feet away, swaying back and forth beneath Ben and Eric's feet) Ben: (CONT'D) Are you ok, buddy? (There's gurgling to his voice. Ben may be more hurt than he's letting on) Eric: (through his sobs) I don't know. I think so. Ben: We're okay. It's going to be okay. Here, get ready. I'm going to unhook you. (The sound of PUMPLING is followed by the sight of Eric DROPPING into the frame, landing on the ground rolling. He stands and looks back up at Ben) Eric: I'm all right Ben: (O.S) (weaker) We're going to get out of this, pal. (And on that, the power and picture fade away. Paul and Amanda are overjoyed) Paul Kirby: See? He's okay. He's alive! Everything's going to be all right now. (Amanda brings a hand to her mouth, silently nodding her head) (Grant and Billy exchange a dubious look, than begin pulling the parasail out of the tree. As they do so, the sail gets caught on a branch) (They pull harder. The branch bends, but the sail won't come loose. One last tug and than, SNAP. The branch breaks, the chute falls away to reveal… A SKELETON It swings down directly at Amanda. She screams and Ursula's face turns green feeling like going to throw up) Godou Kusanagi: WHOA!! (Finally, the others are able to pull her away. As they untangle the lines, the men are able to get the first view of the remains of Ben Hillenbrand, still caught in his harness. Amanda's knees buckle. Regaining her balance, she runs off into the jungle) Ursula: I'm never want to look at that again!! Tish Katsufrakis and Runo Misaki: Me either! Laura: I don't wanna look! (She runs off to the plant) Rod: Laura? Laura: I'm just gonna look at the plants and never see the skeleton. (Paul quickly follows) Paul Kirby: (CONT'D) Amanda! (Reeling, Amanda comes to a stop in an area with thick undergrowth. It's danger here, very still and quiet. She tries to calm herself, but each effort to suppress just makes her more emotional. She's surprised as Paul wraps an arm around her to comfort her. But she doesn't fight it) Paul Kirby: I'm sorry Amanda. I am. And I'm sorry for the things I said about him. Amanda Kirby: No, it's... Paul Kirby: I know you liked Ben. I had no right to... Amanda Kirby: (frustrated) It’s not about him. It's Eric. He's alone out here somewhere. Our baby is all alone. (Saying it aloud, the reality sinks in for both of them) Amanda Kirby: (CONT'D) I guess I was hoping that with Ben around, there'd be someone to keep him safe. (Checking in on clients, Udesky stops at the edge of the thicket. Something raises the hairs on the back of his neck) Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts